Why did you leave?
by neeeeealll
Summary: Ward goes to find Skye after she leaves the team suddenly.
1. Chapter 1

Ward was nervous. It wasn't like him but this was a big moment. To anyone else the small cottage would seem innocent enough, but to him it was one of the most dangerous things he had ever face. A lot of work had been put into him getting to this point and now he was terrified to finally finish his mission.

The rest of the team didn't know he was coming here. If they did they would have wanted to come with him. They had all helped him do the research to find this place. It takes a lot of searching, requiring all the skills of the team, especially when the person you are looking for wants to stay hidden and has the skills to do that.

It had taken him four months to find this place. Four months that had felt like four years. Every day had seemed to drag. He felt like he had lost part of himself. So that was why he was here invading her privacy. To see why she had left. To see if he could persuade her to return. Four months ago Skye had left the team, leaving just a simple note that said she was sorry and loved them all. He wanted to know what had caused her to leave. All of the team missed her, but he felt like he had lost everything. He wanted to know if he could have her back in his life even if it was only as friends. He would always love her but if all she wanted was to be friends then he could do that for her.

Taking a deep breath he walked up to the path and knocked on the door. He heard her voice calling that she would just be a minute and tried to steel himself. Finally the door opened revealing her. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair longer falling over her baggy t-shirt and nearly reached to the top of her jeans.

"_Grant." _She whispered.

* * *

She had awkwardly invited him into the house showing him into the kitchen. She started to make coffee for him, knowing how much he loved it. She was absolutely glowing, it was all he could do to sit and stare at her. When she reached up for the coffee her t-shirt was pulled taut across her stomach, showing a rounding that hadn't been there four months ago. He would know he had traced every line of her committing it to memory.

Turning she noticed his look as she handed him his coffee. Sitting across him she spoke,

"_Yes I'm pregnant. About five months."_

"_Was that why you left?"_

"_Yes. Before you ask yes it is yours."_

"_Why did you leave Skye? Were you scared to tell me?" _

Ward was horrified at the thought she would be scared to tell him. He all ready loved her and now she was carrying his child. He wasn't sure he could love her any more.

"_No god no Ward. I just…."_

"_Please tell me Skye. I'm not mad. I just wanted to know why you left. I wanted to see if I could see you again….. I love you Skye and I've regretted not telling you before you left."_

He reached for her hand trying to comfort her as she began to cry.

"_I love you too." _She sobbed. "_That's why I left. I didn't want to burden you with a baby. I know Shield's rules on fraternisation. We would have been forced apart. I didn't want that. I planned to get in touch soon to explain to you. That way if you wanted to be part of the baby's life you could be, without loosing your position within Shield."_

Ward reached for and pulled her into his lap, rocking her and kissing the top of her head.

"_Oh baby. I don't care about Shield. All I care about is you and now this little one. You are my number one priority. Besides I don't think Coulson would let anything happen to his team. We are family."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologise Baby. I'm just glad I found you safe."_

They sat like that for a while, both just enjoying the other's company. Once they had both calmed down Ward spoke again.

"_So what can you tell me about this little one?'_

"_Well I'm about five months as I said. Here is a picture." _She got up and passed him an ultrasound picture.

"_Personally I think it is going to be a boy. But I haven't found out for certain yet. I'm still trying to decide whether I want to know."_

She smiled at him as he stared in awe at the picture. It was his baby. They were going to have a baby.

"_Do you have any names you like?"_

"_I was thinking Noah for a boy."_

"_Noah I like that."_

They both smiled at each other, both glad that they were back in each other's lives.

"_Are you up for a trip?"_

"_Sure where?"_

"_Well I thought we might go and tell the rest of the team that they are going to become grandparents and aunties and uncles."_

"_I like the sound of that. I've missed them as well."_

"_They've missed you as well. They will be glad to have you back. Not that you have to stay."_

"_I would like to if it is possible."_

"_I'm sure we can work something out."_

He lent down and sealed that promise with a kiss.

* * *

So this was a prompt from cerys132 who wanted Skye to be pregnant with a boy called Noah and had left the bus, before Ward tracks her down four months later. Hope you liked this. I wanted something fluffy after that episode 1X18. I'm in total denial and don't believe I will ever be ok again. This show is going to kill me!


	2. Chapter 2

Skye lay in the bed breathing heavily. It had been an extremely long tiring day. But one she wouldn't change for the world. She had finally given birth. It had been painful but so worth it. Ward had been with her the whole time. Holding her hand, even when she practically broke it due to squeezing it. He had barely left her side during the last four months, becoming extremely overprotective. So had the rest of the team. She had returned to Shield and stayed there. She was the team's hacker, even if she wasn't allowed out on missions.

All of the team had been excited about the new mission, with a lot of ribbing of Ward about him being a daddy. He had loved any minute and had begun practising puns and dad jokes with Coulson. She couldn't say she loved that part, but otherwise it had been a blissful pregnancy. She had missed the team and was glad to be back with her family.

They would be here soon. Ward had only left her recently to go inform them of their son's birth. Little Noah. Skye still couldn't believe he was real and was now here. He was lying in the cradle beside her bed. Smiling at him, she reached down and gently picked him up. He was sleeping so peacefully. She heard the door open and looked up and saw Ward come back in.

"_They will all be here soon." _He whispered bending and pressing a gently kiss against her forehead.

Beckoning him to sit on the bed she passed over the bundle to him. He had yet to hold their son and she felt it was about time he got to cuddle him. Noah opened his eyes and regarded his father seriously before going back to sleep. Ward gazed down at his son with total love. She knew that he would now have someone else that had him wrapped him around their fingers apart from her.

She wished she had a camera to record this moment. Her family. Neither of them had really had a proper family, but now they had each other and Noah. Nothing could be better.

* * *

Half an hour later the team arrived, bringing gifts for Noah and the couple.

"_So how is my little Grandson?" _asked Coulson, pressing a kiss to Skye and clapping Ward on the back.

Moving slightly Skye pointed to the cradle where Noah lay sleeping.

"_Oh he is gorgeous Skye." _Gushed Simmons.

Ward was amused to see Fitz looking at her warily as she was clearly besotted with the baby. He knew that Leo already loved the baby, like Jemma, but was worried about the enthusiasm in her voice. Leaning in with a grin, Ward muttered so only he could here,

"_It's your turn next you know."_

The panicked look on Leo's face made him laugh.

"_Leave him alone Ward. He can find out about that later." _Ordered May. Ward had forgotten how good her ears were. Keeping her body between Skye and him she passed him a parcel.

"_I believe you asked for this."_

He smiled and nodded his thanks and slipped it in his pocket.

He watched the team interact with Skye and Noah with love. He had finally found his place in the world with people who loved him. Noah had no idea how good he had it. He not only had a fantastic mum, but a great auntie and uncle who would teach him science and show him interesting experiments. A grandfather who would teach him to be kind and thoughtful and show him how to fan boy over living legends such as Captain America. Not to be forgotten a grandmother who would teach him how to defend himself so he could be safe and defend those weak than him. She would also fly him all over the world to see so many exotic places.

Before joining the team he had thought his life was complete and that he didn't need anybody but himself. How wrong he had been. Which is why…

"_Guys I hope you don't mind me saying something now. I have to say thank you to all of you. Without you I would still be a poo with knives. You guys taught me how to love and became my family. We now have a new addition to that family and I know that he has fantastic people around him and he will be loved. None of this would be possible without Skye. You brought us together and made us into this family. You have made me a better man and I can't imagine a life without you or Noah. You have made me the happiest man in the world. So I have one final thing to ask you to do. Skye will you marry me?"_

He watched with apprehension as she looked at the box held in his hand. The gaps from around them told him he had managed to take the team by surprise, something that didn't happen often.

"_Yes!" _She cried throwing herself into his arms. She was crying as he slid the simple diamond ring on to her hand as their family cheered. He had to admit he shed a couple of tears as well.

"_You kept that a secret Ward." _ Admonished Coulson with a grin, "_But thankfully I was prepared and brought along this."_ He whipped out a bottle of champagne from a bag.

"_Now we can celebrate more than one thing. I know you can only have a little Skye but we need to celebrate this little one's arrival."_

Once everyone's glasses were filled Ward did the toast.

"_To family!" _

* * *

I got asked to write the second part to this story, which wasn't hard. I couldn't help having Ward propose though. I just felt it was the right time for him. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
